


Unbelievably, Dramatically Idiotic

by sqwaaak



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im such a sad bitch, it is dongmin crying, this shouldve been cbe pt 2 but instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Stupid feelings, being queer was so hard.





	Unbelievably, Dramatically Idiotic

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking emo

Self-pity isn't very dignified, but Dongmin supposed that dignity wasn't ever really his strong suit in the first place. His ceiling was very interesting, he also decided, as he stared up at it. His face felt stiff from the tears that had fallen down it earlier, and his eyes were already prickling again at the memory. His groan was loud in the empty room, and he turned to his side, burying his face in his hands, dragging them down almost painfully with the force of it. A dry sob was fighting its way out of his throat, and he did his best to stifle it, he needed to calm down before Jinwoo got back, but he was probably inconsollable at that point.

Stupid feelings, being queer was so hard. He flailed his limbs along with another groan, pouting very childishly, and he would die in embarrassment because of it later. But, he was allowed to wallow for the time being. Sanha had looked so happy talking about his crush, and whoever Seunghee was, he hoped she would make him happy. He was probably in too deep, read into too many things, and just was an all around disaster boy. He'd known Sanha was straight from the start, but there he went anyways, catching feelings and then raising them into something way bigger than he could handle.

His heart hurt, and tears were already sliding down his face again before he could stop them. Why did he have to be such an idiot and have emotions? To be fair, it was kind of impossibke not to fall for someone as kind as Sanha. Not perfect by any means, but someone so sweet and (usually) considerate, even if he did have the tendency to act like a brat because he was the youngest, was just sort of Dongmin's ideal man. He wanted to take care of Sanha, and pamper him. Fight with him, and make up and then laugh at themselves because it was stupid and they should've just talked it out in the beginning anyways.

He had to stop his thought process there, because anymore fantasizing and he probably would've completely broken down and tearfully confessed his far too many feelings over an insanely melodramatic phone call. And he was. Being melodramatic, that is. No boy was worth him tearing himself apart, which is probably why he was so upset about it in the first place. Why should Sanha be able to make him feel the way he was and not have to suffer a little himself? Dongmin sighed, slapping himself a couple times to rid the bitter thoughts from his head. It wasn't Sanha's fault, he didn't deserve to suffer because his friend was being an idiot who couldn't get over himself.

Well, Jinwoo was back from the gym, so he rushed (probably suspiciously quick) to the bathroom for a shower and probably a little too much facial treatment. He didn't want to have eyebags the next day. He hadn't checked his phone since he freaked out and left after Sanha finished gushing about his crush, and he honestly didn't want to. He'd felt the notifications on the train ride back, and his anxiety was through the roof, but he did his best to relax under the warm water and tried not to think about anything.

**Yoon Sanha**

Dongmin, are you okay?

Hello?

Are you alright?

I'm worried, you rushed off, I didn't hear why.

Why aren't you answering my calls?

I'm going to call Bin, then.

Dongmin...

Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> this got me fucked up im sorry i havent been active since august


End file.
